pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Angelus.../GvG Quad Ele Spike
went like 19-3 with this last night with TruE --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 17:35, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm gonna guess that the MB ele's are wrong. --Frosty 17:36, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::No strip, dunno why they brought sigs on the fire eles or flesh instead of pact (brought it on the rit i guess?) Just a bad variant of quad ele.--TahiriVeila 17:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::more than likely. its an 8v8 build so i don't really know why i did that. i know we ran two MB ele's though last night so that's what i threw out there. i just threw in the e/d as a last ditch effort if for some reason you cant kill 8v8 and need to split. @ jake, im just rough drafting it right now. we ran e/n last night i think anyway so ill add strip --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 17:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::sigs on the eles because its 8v8. not really running the two MBs to split --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 17:45, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Uh, then why bring IMS/dtouch? The whole point of a mind blast ele is that it can split and do big damage, purposefully staying at stand the whole game is retarded--TahiriVeila 17:47, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::just in case you need to split to win the game, or to split back defensively if needed. you can call it retarded and whatever you'd like, but the two eles at main is big damage and spike assist. steamrolled people with this yesterday --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 17:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Of course this build is very effective 8v8. But going into it intending to only split if absolutely needed is bad play. You take a great build like quad ele and give it to half decent players and of course you'll steamroll bad r300 players. But that doesn't make it a good build or variant =\ --TahiriVeila 18:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Can't you just run quad ele and spike as effectively with a sin/warrior, while having all the upsides of seeping/defypain/KD's? --Frosty 18:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : ^ We usually play quad ele 8v8 to start with on most matches and just split if we're not forcing kills by about 10-11 minutes. Standard variant works just fine at stand and is much more effective at splitting--TahiriVeila 18:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) The more popular version of 4 ele spike has an echo augury dom mesmer. It's not as much damage, but there's actual shutdown on the spike, and it's not prone to physical hate. --Lemming 19:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ran it a few times, still feel like a sin or war provides for better play. That said the mesmer helps on spikes, on straightup 8v8 maps like imperial it can be pretty effective.--TahiriVeila 19:43, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::haven't seen the quad ele with mes yet. just made a variant on the quad ele last night and this is what i came out with. switched out the frontline with a rit/p really is the only diff. frosty, you lose the upside of SW and knockdowns, but you get advantages such as shouts and especially hexbreaker aria from the rit/p --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 21:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) What the hell --Frosty 00:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Those 2 eles reached an entire new level of bad angelus. Congratulations. Rawrawr Dinosaur 00:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::wahahahahahahahaha. i know --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 00:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::you know the really sad thing though? my guild is pretty close to champ range running this so far. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 00:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Just another example of a dead game. --Frosty 00:55, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::yeah basically. the spike ownzzzzzz though for real. we were wiping champ range guilds in like 6 mins the other day --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 00:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::You mean nam's guild? guested for them today and it's pretty awful =P Plus they're gonna kick you tonight ^_____________^ --TahiriVeila 01:05, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::yeah i was gonna leave anyway. all core is filled up for now and peanut tried to blame a bunch of shit on me --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 01:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) damn, I thought this was a retarded build when I first saw it :> --Frosty 22:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :It is, but every once in a while, a retard wins awards and gets on TV too. And tbh, it's pretty brave. Tru 22:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :oh frosty, its VERY retarded. TruE ran it again in a euro AT today. its currently up on obs mode. they other team had good monks and caught spike almost 100% of the time. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 23:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC)